


Room for Dessert?

by noonaofdarkness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Lots of Food, M/M, Romance, Use of Tinder for Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonaofdarkness/pseuds/noonaofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun only goes on dates for the free food. But that all might change when Jongdae sets him up with fellow-foodie, Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Dessert?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the Exoquartus exchange on LJ.

* * *

_Too outdoorsy._

 _Too boring._

 _Too much facial hair._

 _Used ‘YOLO’ in his bio._

 

Baekhyun’s fingers swipe left mindlessly, lips pursed in half concentration, half disappointment. He swears he’s seen some of these profiles before. Could he have already run the Tinder well dry?

“Hello? Earth to Baekhyun?” Suddenly there’s a hand waving between Baekhyun’s face and his phone screen, breaking his concentration.

“Yeah?” He lazily pulls his eyes from the screen to blink up at a visibly annoyed Jongdae.

“You do realize you’ve been sitting here staring at your phone and completely ignoring me for the past five minutes, right?”

“Oh,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I thought we’d reached that point where the conversation ran out and it was okay to pull out our phones until another thought hit us.” After all, Baekhyun and Jongdae meet for coffee in the small shop below their apartment building all the time. Between living in the same building and already being best friends, they see plenty of each other.

“Rude. Let me guess, you’re on Tinder again?”

Baekhyun hums in response, returning to his task of swiping left furiously.

“What’s the restaurant this time?” Jongdae knows full well what Baekhyun’s up to.

“There’s a new sushi place in Hongdae,” Baekhyun’s only ever on Tinder for one reason, “They have an all you can eat lunch special that is supposed to be wonderful. I really want to try it out before the queue gets too long.”

Jongdae can only nod in acknowledgement, “Any luck so far?”

“Not yet.” His thumb continues to make a series of split second rejections.

“Maybe if you weren’t so picky.”

Baekhyun looks up from his screen once again to poke his tongue out at Jongdae. Perhaps Baekhyun _is_ a little picky when it comes to online dating, but not for the reasons most people are. Truth be told, he generally intentionally seeks out guys he knows he won’t hit it off with. He’s not looking for anything serious. Hell, he’s hardly even looking to properly date.

Essentially, Baekhyun goes on dates for the food, not the actual prospect of romance. It’s a practice Jongdae has told him is cruel, but Baekhyun can’t see the harm in meeting new people and sharing a meal. All Baekhyun wants is a little company over dinner -- hopefully someone to front the bill -- and no reason to ever see them again.

Furthermore, he defends, it’s difficult to dine alone in Seoul. Either he’s faced with the judgement of other patrons or, worse yet, simply told the restaurant won’t seat parties smaller than two. So, if Jongdae won’t tag along he’s left to find his own company, and that’s where Tinder comes in handy.

“Oh, look at this guy,” Baekhyun turns the device towards Jongdae excitedly. “He named his cats after the Three Musketeers.”

A groan is heard as Jongdae slumps, face down, into the table.

 

 

 

Despite Jongdae's opinions otherwise, Baekhyun likes to maintain that he can cook, he simply elects not to. His kitchen is equipped with all the standard wears, including a whisk and collinder. He has multiple sauce pans, a skillet, even a _wok_. He knows well enough how to keep himself fed; grate cheese, steam vegetables, boil eggs, he can do all the basics.

Yet, whenever Baekhyun tries to put together a meal, something always seems a bit off.

Worse yet, he’s never been great at keeping groceries in his house. After about the fifteenth unidentifiable vegetable mush to be removed from his produce drawer, Baekhyun wrote off cooking completely -- save a few weekend breakfasts and late-night snacks here and there.

And this is why Baekhyun finds himself two floors down in Jongdae’s apartment at least twice a week. Because, loathe he to admit it, Jongdae's roommate Kyungsoo actually _can_ cook. Quite well in fact.

He’s already browsed the selection of leftovers in the fridge and decided on his meal for the night when Jongdae waltzes into the kitchen, completely undisturbed by the fact that Baekhyun is raiding his fridge. He takes a seat at the kitchen island and observes Baekhyun navigating the kitchen like he owns the place.

“Kyungsoo and I know a guy who you could go try out the sushi place with.”

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder from where he’s plating banchan on the counter to narrow his eyes at Jongdae. “You want me to go out with someone _Kyungsoo_ suggested? It’s probably a hit man.”

“You seriously need to stop thinking Kyungsoo is out to get you,” Jongdae groans, already exasperated because he knows what’s coming next.

“Why do you have a roommate? You don’t even need a roommate.”

“Says the guy who’s greedily eating all the food he prepared,” Baekhyun hears a loud huff. “But anyway, I have a roommate because it’s nice to only have to pay half the bills, and to have a little company around. Not all of us are recluses like you who prefer limited human contact.”

“But why _him_?” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have never managed to hit it off in the year and half since he moved into Jongdae’s apartment, despite Jongdae’s best efforts to bring the two closer.

“You seem to be under the false impression that Kyungsoo is all doom, gloom, and broody stares. When in reality, the guy still watches kids cartoons and he has yet to watch an anime that didn’t make him cry at some point.”

“But, he hates me!” Baekhyun turns around with a stomp. He earns another loud sigh from Jongdae, who has heard this complaint countless times already.

“Can you really blame him?”

“I thought it was you in the shower that one time! I never would have done that to a stranger!” Baekhyun defends, voice raising as he aggressively waves the spoon in his hand.

“And the balcony incident?”

“Okay, that was _not_ my fault. He wears all black, the lights were off, and he was entirely _not_ visible when I locked the door.”

“He was out there for two hours,” Jongdae says flatly, holding up two fingers. “Two.”

“I had headphones in!”

“You don't even live here. You had no reason to be locking doors in the first place!”

“Regardless,” Baekhyun chooses to move back to the original topic at hand, “You’re saying that _Kyungsoo_ knows a guy that he thinks I would hit it off with. That’s not exactly promising, Jongdae.”

“Ugh, Baekhyun. I know him too, we play League together sometimes. He’s a cool guy. Very friendly. Likes food probably more than you do.”

“You want me to go out with someone who plays League?” The idea of such a nerdy hobby causes Baekhyun to scrunch his nose.

“Stop finding fault in everything. And, hello, I also play League, so stop acting so disgusted.”

“Yeah, but there’s never the potential of me taking you and your acorn head home to meet my parents. ‘ _Mom, Dad, this is Jongdae. He teaches middle school because he is still mentally 14_.’”

Jongdae ignores the insult, “Look, you never give anyone a chance, you’ve probably forgotten how to actually _date_ and not just eat and disappear at this point. Why not give Chanyeol a try? He’s really cool. If you don’t hit it off, you can go back to Tinder or whatever.”

Chanyeol? That’s the guy’s name? Baekhyun briefly wonders what his League username might be. (Knowing that he’s friends with Jongdae, it’s probably something wildly inappropriate.)

He mulls over Jongdae’s words for a moment before pointing the spoon his his hand at Jongdae authoritatively.

“Fine. Give him my number, and he better be free this Saturday.”

 

Baekhyun returns to his apartment an hour later, pleasantly full of kimchi radish, kkaenip namul, and curry rice. He rubs his belly and lets out a contented yawn as he wanders toward his bedroom. Yet, even with a full stomach, Baekhyun feels unsettled; Jongdae’s words from earlier lingering on his conscious. He _knows_ it’s been awhile since he took dating seriously, but has he become to accustomed to dining and dashing that he’s forgotten how to actually _date_ someone?

As if on cue, his phone vibrates in his pocket just as he begins to change out of his pants. He pulls out the device to see a text from an unknown number.

 

 **From: Unknown**  
Hi. This is Chanyeol. Jongdae gave me this number? He said something about sushi?

Well, this is his chance to prove Jongdae wrong. Blame it on habit or the fact that he’s never been great at conversing via text, he opts to cut straight to the chase.

 **To: Chanyeol**  
Hello! Nice to virtually meet you, I’m Baekhyun.

Are you free this saturday?

 **From: Chanyeol**  
I can be ;)

Normally, Baekhyun would break off all contact at the use of a winky face, but he reminds himself that he’s doing this for Jongdae and does his best to overlook the small faux pas.

 **To: Chanyeol**  
Great! Meet by Hongdae exit 3 at 1:30?

 **From: Chanyeol**  
I can do that! Looking forward to it. 

**To: Chanyeol**  
Likewise. By the way, what’s your League username?

 **From: Chanyeol**  
Uhh… ChAnniekkuma. Why? You play too?

 **To: Chanyeol**  
No, just curious ^^ See you Saturday! 

Baekhyun emerges from the subway at 1:27, clad in a hoodie and jeans -- intentionally dressed down. It’s standard practice for all his dates: start off casual and comfortable. The minimal effort approach -- as he calls it -- serves many functions, the most important being It allows his natural charms to shine through. Another important function, for most of his strictly food-based dates, is that the casual approach gives off the air of nonchalance he strives for.

He stands off to the side of the sidewalk, and sends a quick text to Chanyeol letting him know that he’s waiting, in a red hoodie by the CU. He continues to play with his phone as he waits, barely paying mind to the throngs of people passing by.

“Baekhyun?” A deep voice asks suddenly. He looks up to meet the curious eyes of a man -- who he presumes to be Chanyeol -- smiling shyly down at him.

Chanyeol’s handsome, really handsome, with round eyes and a natural smile that looks like it belongs in a toothpaste commercial and not on the grimy streets of Hongdae. Unlike Baekhyun, he appears to have put some effort into getting ready -- hair coiffed in just the right way, and the collar of his shirt perfectly folded over the neck of his sweater. Baekhyun unconsciously tugs at the hem of his hoodie realizing that, since this is supposed to be a _real_ date, maybe he should have put in a bit more time when getting ready.

He still hasn’t returned Chanyeol’s greeting, too busy blatantly checking Chanyeol out. Jongdae never said Chanyeol was _hot_.

“Or… not? Sorry, I’m supposed to meet someone,” Chanyeol chuckles nervously before he starts to turn away.

“No!” The words pull Baekhyun from his daze, his hand quickly reaching out to grip Chanyeol’s arm. “I mean it’s me, I am Baekhyun. You’re Chanyeol?”

“I am,” When Chanyeol smiles, one of his eyes squints slightly more shut than the other, and Baekhyun is doing his best not to look too stupefied by the sight. When he finally shakes Chanyeol’s extended and, the taller grins even wider.

“Nice to meet you.”

His hand is as warm as his smile.

The pair exchange general pleasantries as they make their way around the corner to the small sushi restaurant located on the second floor above a novelty shop. Thankfully, there’s no wait and they’re seated immediately. Baekhyun takes the liberty of ordering the unlimited special he’s been daydreaming about, while Chanyeol busies himself with pouring water for the both of them and setting the table.

Once everything is squared away with the waitress, Baekhyun turns his full attention to Chanyeol -- reminding himself once again that this is a _real_ date and not one of his usual food dates. He's going into this with an open mind and not thinking about how to turn Chanyeol off completely while walking away with a free meal.

“So what do you do, Chanyeol?” He’s half expecting Chanyeol to say something along the lines of teacher or IT technician, since he runs with the likes of Jongdae and Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol appears to be full of surprises.

“I’m part of the kitchen staff at a restaurant in Gangnam,” When Baekhyun’s eyes light up, Chanyeol throws him one of the smiles that he’s learning are given quite easily.

“So you can cook?” Perhaps he’s a little too eager, but food is his everything -- and a man who can cook might actually be his dream come true.

Chanyeol nods, “I guess you could say that.”

Another question hits Baekhyun, “Then what are you doing eating out?”

His confusion must be obvious because Chanyeol chuckles as soon as the question leaves his mouth.

“Well, call me lazy, but I always think food tastes better when I don’t have to cook it.”

“See! That’s what I’ve been trying to explain to Jongdae for ages!” Baekhyun bounces in his seat. “It’s not that I can’t cook, I just don’t _want_ to. There are too many wonderful foods in Seoul to try.”

“Exactly. Have to make the most of it.”

The first round of sushi arrives and Baekhyun swears he is in heaven. Each roll is more delicious than the last and he’s ready for the next round even before he’s finished half of what’s on the table.

Chanyeol, too, seems quite pleased with the meal. As Baekhyun throws all the table manners his mother ever taught him -- like setting down his chopsticks in between bites -- out the window, Chanyeol remarks on the plating and quality of the fish.

With Chanyeol’s easygoing nature, Baekhyun finds himself naturally volunteering small bits of information about himself as well. Chanyeol nearly snorts when Baekhyun narrates his failed attempts in the kitchen, and takes no offense when Baekhyun off-handedly calls League of legends “Jongdae’s most lame hobby.”

They quickly find common ground in their shared love of food. They’ve scoped out a lot of the same restaurants in the area and compare notes on the dishes they’ve enjoyed the most.  
And Jongdae definitely wasn’t lying when he said Chanyeol might love food even more than Baekhyun does.

More than anything, Baekhyun learns that Chanyeol has a way of talking about food that makes it sound even more delicious than it already is. With that soothing deep voice of his and the way he talks to eloquently about cooking, Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol could make a killing narrating cookbooks. There might not be a market for that yet, but Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol could make it a thing pretty quickly.

There’s a richness in each of Chanyeol’s descriptions that extends beyond the words themselves and conveys a passion for all things culinary. Even Baekhyun -- a self labeled foodie -- doesn’t think his own passions could ever possibly compare to the appreciation Chanyeol holds for his craft. Chanyeol’s delectable words are -- essentially -- verbal food porn, and they wrap around Baekhyun, lulling him into contentment as his stomach gradually fills with rolls upon rolls of sushi.

That is, until Chanyeol sets his chopsticks down to look mischievously at Baekhyun, “You could say this place is very… so _fish_ sticated.”

The pun takes a minute to register with Baekhyun, but once it does he grimaces.

“That… was really lame.” He says, eyes full of good-natured judgement.

“But, it made you smile didn’t it?”

And it’s true, even though he’s trying to pull his most offended face, he can’t fight the curve of his lips.

Lame jokes aside, Baekhyun decides it’s really nice to dine with Chanyeol. He’s surprisingly knowledgeable and can carry a conversation about anything and everything. He could definitely do this again.

Not to mention, he also hands the waitress his credit card before Baekhyun ever has a chance to glance at the bill.

 

 

“So,” Jongdae pops himself in the seat across from Baekhyun the following afternoon. “How was your date with Chanyeol?”

“Fine.”

“Don’t ‘fine’ me, Byun Baekhyun. If you hated it, you would have texted me immediately after demanding my head. So, you must have enjoyed yourself,” He concludes seconds later before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

For the eyebrow wiggle, he deserves the slap Baekhyun reaches to give him from across the table.

“He’s… “ Baekhyun begins contemplating once he’s properly seated in his chair again, “... Nice. His jokes were awful, though.” Baekhyun doesn’t like the wickedly pleased look that’s spreading across Jongdae’s face.

“Oh Baekhyun, always so hard to please. But maybe now you’ll believe that Kyungsoo isn’t actually out to destroy you?” Jongdae tests.

“Wouldn’t go that far yet. The man was awfully knowledgeable about the knives used to slice sashimi, so I still can’t rule out hitman and or ulterior motives.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone to -- most likely -- gloatingly text Kyungsoo.

 **To: Channiekkuma**  
How do feel about BBQ this Friday?

 **From: Channiekkuma**  
So long as it’s not gopchang, I’m in.

 

It’s been awhile since Baekhyun has had a second date with someone, and he’s having a hard time remembering exactly what kind of conversation happens beyond the general pleasantries of the first date. Thankfully for him though, Chanyeol seems to have no issue keeping them engaged in conversation with everything from tales of his weird co-workers to the ahjumma he saw on the train this morning in a rainbow-patterned hiking suit.

Baekhyun gets so pulled into Chanyeol’s eccentric way of storytelling -- and the very animated hand gestures that accompany each tale -- that he burns three garlic cloves and two strips of pork belly before Chanyeol offers to take the tongs off his hands.

Much like the first date, Baekhyun feels remarkably at ease in Chanyeol’s presence. Baekhyun wonders if it’s the cackling of the meat on the grill, the aroma of sizzling pork, or simply _Chanyeol_ that has him feeling so comfortable.

It’s about halfway through the meal -- and their discussion of _The Himalayas_ \-- when Baekhyun observes that Chanyeol’s cheeks have reddened significantly since they sat down at the grill. With further observation Baekhyun notes that Chanyeol’s been taking generous gulps of his water every few minutes. Chanyeol’s playing it off as coolly as possible, but when he begins to clear his throat after every bite, Baekhyun can’t help but giggle to himself, biting his lips to hold in the sound.

He can only restrain himself for so long though before he asks, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but maybe the ssamjang is a bit too spicy for you?” Amusement obvious in his voice.

“What?” Chanyeol practically coughs out, “No way. It’s just… the meat is very hot. Temperature wise.”

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun giggles outright, watching as Chanyeol continues to scoop generous amounts of ssamjang onto his lettuce wrap. Is that a tear forming in his left eye? “That’s why your cheeks are so red and your nose has been running for the past ten minutes?”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun in challenge -- knowing full well he’s already lost, but apparently not willing to let go of a small bit of his dignity. “Exactly. I love spicy food. Have yet to meet a spice I couldn’t stomach.”

Two can play at this game.

“Whatever you say,” he smiles as he scoops a huge dollop of ssamjang and several pepper slices to his own wrap. He makes a point of maintaining focused eye contact with Chanyeol as he takes a showy bite. The corner of Chanyeol’s eye twitches as he tries to control his expression. By the time Baekhyun is finished chewing, Chanyeol’s pain has peeked through into a fully pronounced grimace.

“You’re right, not spicy at all.” Baekhyun boasts after he’s done chewing, licking his lips for good measure.

Chanyeol gulps.

 

Chanyeol and his still-red face walk Baekhyun to the subway after the meal. The night is still young, and Baekhyun contemplates asking Chanyeol if he’d like to go for drinks. Alas, Chanyeol mentioned having to go into work the next morning and it’s probably best to end the second date at a reasonable hour.

He smiles up at Chanyeol as they reach the stairs of the entrance. Chanyeol’s nose is an adorable shade of red on the tip and Baekhyun can’t tell if it’s a lingering symptom of the spice or if his nose always reddens a little in the chill of the early spring breeze.

“I had a good time tonight,” The way Chanyeol’s says the words -- with his eyes focused so intently on him -- has Baekhyun’s own cheeks heating up a bit.

“Me too. Now go home and drink some milk to soothe that tongue,” Baekhyun advises with his own cheeky grin and a motherly pat to Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol exhales playfully in frustration but says nothing more. Instead he leans in closer, placing a hand at the top of Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun willingly lets himself be pulled against Chanyeol’s chest in a loose hug. It’s awkward, because he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, but -- like everything with Chanyeol -- it’s also pleasant and relaxing and it sends little tingles running down his spine from the place where Chanyeol’s fingertips dig in deepest. With one final brush of his palm against Baekhyun’s shoulder blade, Chanyeol pulls away, and Baekhyun instantly misses the warmth.

“See you soon?” It’s cute the way Chanyeol asks to tentatively, the way he tucks his lip under his teeth immediately after the question.

Baekhyun can only curl his lips into a half smile and offer a breathless “Yeah, I’d like that” before he bites his own lip and turns to disappear into the subway station. He doesn’t turn around to see if Chanyeol’s watching him, but he swears he can feel Chanyeol’s gaze as he descends the stairs.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun returns home from a long day at work to an empty fridge (as expected). So, he drops his bag on the couch, changes out of his button-up, and skips the short distance down two flights of stairs to Jongdae’s apartment. Per usual, he doesn’t bother to knock and lets himself in.

“Hello Jongdae and… Kyungsoo,” His disappointment is barely concealed once he spots the pair on the living room couch: Jongdae on his laptop as usual, folders spread across the coffee table while Kyungsoo watches television.

“Hey Baek,” Jongdae doesn’t look up from the screen while Kyungsoo attempts a half-hearted wave. “There’s some kimbap on the counter.”

“Can’t I just stop by to visit?” Baekhyun catches the way Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You know I’d always choose you over free food,” He adds sweetly, more to annoy Kyungsoo than to tease Jongdae.

“Don’t worry, I’m not doubting your love for me,” With a cheeky grin, Jongdae finally turns his head up to look at Baekhyun. “I’m just saying, I could set my watch by your stomach and if it’s seven pm on a weeknight and you’re in my apartment, I know your motives.”

“Well, if you put it like that... my stomach says it’s time for kimbap.” And with that he skips off to the kitchen.

“Who said it’s free?” Baekhyun hears Jongdae challenge from the living room, “As compensation for the food, you’re going to help me grade all these math tests. So hurry up and eat and get your butt back out here. I have to input the grades by ten.”

 

Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo have fastened some form of an organized assembly line, with Jongdae correcting, Baekhyun talling the grades and, finally, Kyungsoo logging them all in Jongdae’s gradebook. It’s not a quiet affair -- as nothing is ever quiet when Baekhyun and Jongdae are involved -- but Baekhyun still finds it relaxing in a strange way. Probably because he’s snuggled up against Jongdae in the most platonic of ways, feeding off his body heat.

He’s just written a bright red “89” at the top of one exam when Jongdae gasps with a sudden realization.

“I almost forgot!” And suddenly Baekhyun is being pushed off of Jongdae’s warm shoulder, “I heard you and Chanyeol went out again the other night night. Safe to say you no longer think he’s a hit man?”

“You thought he was a hitman?” Kyungsoo asks -- his tone bordering incredulous, but mostly confused.

“Long story,” Baekhyun and Jongdae say in unison.

“Okay…”

“But anyway. Date number two: how was it?” Jongdae is entirely too excited about this, and Baekhyun doesn’t want to feed his ego -- but, he also longs to tell someone about how cute Chanyeol’s red cheeks were as he stubbornly gorged himself on too-spicy samgyupsal.

So he settles for, “The food was great. A bit too spicy for him, I think. But he was a trooper.”

“Ah yeah,” Kyungsoo pipes in, “Chanyeol’s not good with spicy food, but he’ll never admit it.”

Baekhyun had almost forgotten that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are friends, and he feels the smallest ping of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. What else does Kyungsoo know about Chanyeol that he has yet to learn?

“So any chance of date number three?” Baekhyun’s getting really sick of Jongdae’s suggestive eyebrow wiggles, but the idea of date number three sounds… really nice.

“We’ll see…” Baekhyun smiles to himself. “Oh! But, there’s a new supposedly authentic American burger place that just opened in Hongdae. Are you free this Saturday?”

There’s a short pause before Jongdae scrunches his nose and shakes his head, “Sorry, Baek. Kyungsoo and I already have tickets for a musical. I guess you’ll just have to see if Chanyeol’s free.”

“Oh, okay. I guess that’s not a bad idea. I’ll do that.” Baekhyun tries not to be put-off by the fact that Jongdae is busy (with Kyungsoo), and instead focuses on the prospect of seeing Chanyeol again.

He misses the gleeful look Jongdae throws his roommate.

 

 

 **From: Channiekkuma**  
Did you hear about the famous Italian chef that died? 

**To: Channiekkuma**  
???

 **From: Channiekkuma**  
He pasta way, but his cooking will always be a great pizza history. 

**To: Channiekkuma**  
That’s awful. Even for you.

 **From: Channiekkuma**  
;) but it’s an excellent segue to ask if you’re free for dinner this Wednesday. Italian in Itaewon?

 

For being on the main drag, the Italian Bistro Chanyeol selected is remarkably quaint and cozy; there’s various wine bottles lining the wooden walls and flickering candles illuminating each small table. Though neither of them have ever dined there before, Baekhyun allows Chanyeol to choose the dishes while he selects the wine from the very extensive import menu.

“So this may be out of line for me to ask,” Chanyeol says halfway through the meal, “But with your love of fine dining and such, did you ever consider being a food critic?”

Baekhyun snorts outright. “I love eating, not reviewing food. There’s a huge difference.”

“Oh?”

“Yup,” Baekhyun assures. “I function purely on taste. I have no idea how flavors are supposed to work together, or what the perfect temperature to cook lamb is. All I know is if it makes my tongue happy, it’s doing the job right. Heck, I even love MSG and I’m pretty sure that’s a no-no when it comes to fine dining.”

“Well, you have a point there.” Baekhyun is growing very fond of the way Chanyeol laughs and talks at the same time.

“I like my day job. Eating is my hobby, my way to unwind and experience Seoul at the same time.”

“I can understand that.” Chanyeol nods to himself. “But I think you’d make a great food blogger if you ever chose to go down that path. I’d be a loyal reader.”

Turning the conversation towards Chanyeol, Baekhyun asks him how he got into cooking. Truthfully, he’s been tempted to ask since the first date, but now the moment is perfect to indulge his curiosity.

It takes Chanyeol a few moments of thought before he sets down his fork to meet Baekhyun’s imploring gaze.

“Well, my parents owned a few restaurants growing up, and when we weren’t at school, my sister and I were helping out at one of them. I guess cooking has always been close to me. I liked experimenting in the kitchen and watching patrons smile when they ate my mom’s cooking. It was a stressful environment to grow up in, but it was also really satisfying to see people enjoying the food my family worked so hard to prepare. Someday I’d like to open my own place, maybe.”

“Really?” Baekhyun imagines a miniature version of Chanyeol playing around in the kitchen in an oversized apron and the thought brings a smile to his face.

“Yeah, when I’m older. Something small, probably Korean fusion or something. But the market isn’t good for new restaurants right now.”

It’s a sad truth, Baekhyun knows. Half of his favorite places in Seoul have closed their doors since he moved to the city years ago.

Chanyeol nods solemnly at his own words before smiling gently, “Plus, I’m still learning.”

“Well, should you ever open your own place, I pledge to be your most loyal customer.” It’s cheesy and he almost cringes as soon as the words slip out, but they seem to bring joy to Chanyeol, who looks up with a fond glimmer in his eyes.

“Really?”

“I mean, if the food is up to par.”

Chanyeol kicks him from underneath the table.

(But immediately rubs his foot along the same patch of Baekhyun’s calf afterwards in a small apology.)

 

They’re walking towards the subway half an hour later, when Chanyeol suddenly pulls Baekhyun off the sidewalk and into a small enclave. Baekhyun is only able to make out the dingy sign of a tattoo parlor up the metal staircase near the end of the inlet before Chanyeol places the gentlest of kisses to his lips.

It’s unforgivably chaste, a little cheesy -- and entirely too short -- but the pleased smile on Chanyeol’s face when he pulls away more than makes up for it.

Baekhyun’s heart continues to hammer in his chest even after Chanyeol tugs him back out onto the sidewalk. Chanyeol doesn’t let go of his hand the entire way to the station.

 

Baekhyun is so caught in the juvenile thrill of the kiss that he doesn’t realize he was the one who offered to pay for dinner until he’s already on the train.

 

 

 **From: Jongdae**  
So when are you going to acknowledge that you and Chanyeol are an item?

AND that Kyungsoo isn’t out to murder you?   


* * *

* * *

  
When Chanyeol said their next dinner date would be at a surprise location, Baekhyun hardly expected to get out of the taxi in front of a modest apartment building. He double checks the address on his phone before ringing Chanyeol.

“ _Come on up!_ ” It sounds like Chanyeol is struggling to balance the phone while he moves around, “ _Apartment 513, I’ll buzz you in._ ”

Chanyeol’s apartment is much like Baekhyun imagined it, humble and clean -- unflashy in every way, yet still welcoming. There’s a wooden dining table off to the side of the kitchen, and plants and family photos scattered around the living room.

Immediately, Baekhyun is ushered towards the table as Chanyeol moves about, bringing banchan dishes from the kitchen and placing them in an organized circle around the center of the table. He then brings out a mini gas range, followed by a pot of something that smells delicious.

“ _Dalbaeksu_?” Following his nose, Baekhyun can’t resist peeking into the pot as Chanyeol turns on the flame.

“Yup, with neungi mushrooms.” Baekhyun almost gasps -- those aren’t exactly cheap produce.

“It smells delicious,” He praises, eyes still fixated on the pot as he rubs his hands together in anticipation.

“Hopefully the taste can live up to the smell, then.”

And live up to the smell it does. Chanyeol added a touch of perilla with chives and it compliments the chicken perfectly. The broth is just thick enough, and the chicken is cooked perfectly. Baekhyun might be in heaven.

Baekhyun tries not to look like a complete glutton as he scoops a generous second helping.

“This was a dish my mother taught me to make,” Chanyeol eyes Baekhyun’s lips as he smacks his lips after a particularly flavorful bite.

“I would ask for the recipe, but I’d probably butcher it beyond identification.”

Baekhyun’s heart goes into overdrive when Chanyeol smiles up at him to confidently assure, “That’s okay. You can leave the cooking to me.”

 

Dinner is followed by wine on Chanyeol’s couch, and Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to snuggle a little closer to Chanyeol as he tells him about his day at work. It’s different than snuggling with Jongdae, a new kind of comfort. Baekhyun relishes in the way Chanyeol’s eyes react to everything he says -- no matter how mundane it may be -- and the way Chanyeol’s hand rubs mindless patterns against his knee.

Before he even realizes it, it’s 10:30pm and he groans because he has an early morning at work the next day. He doesn’t want to leave just yet, but he still pries himself away from the couch and Chanyeol’s warmth. Chanyeol willingly lets him go, but not without a look of disappointment.

It’s as Baekhyun is pushing his arm through his coat sleeve that Chanyeol tentatively reaches out to brush his fingers along Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Thanks for coming over for dinner,” He says quietly.

“I think I should be thanking _you_ for cooking such a delicious meal,” Baekhyun counters, equally delicately. He doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes are focused on his lips, nor the way his hand has stopped at the junction of his neck and shoulder and his thumb rubs small circles in the exposed flesh.

Chanyeol leans in first, but Baekhyun meets him halfway. Once their lips meet, he threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and tugs him even closer. It’s nothing like their first kiss, though there’s still an element of apprehension in the way they mold their lips against each other.

When Chanyeol’s hand settles on the curve of Baekhyun’s waist, he really, _really_ thinks he could do this all night; enjoy the way Chanyeol’s lips play against his own, the quiet moans he lets out when Baekhyun bites down on his bottom lip.

Their kiss tastes a little like red wine, and a lot like bliss and Baekhyun wants to stay, keep going, maybe let his hands wander. But he knows he should go. He has work, he has to sleep. Nonetheless, he allows the kiss to continue for a few more moments before gently placing his hand against Chanyeol’s chest and -- not without a great deal of effort -- pushing himself away.

Chanyeol’s lips follow him until he’s mouthing at air, then the man opens his eyes. His pupils are blown and he has a lazy, dazed expression on his face and all Baekhyun wants to do is lean back in.

Instead, he closes his eyes and rests his head against Chanyeol’s chest as he regulates his breathing. With his eyes still shut, he rolls his lips between his teeth to linger in the aftertaste of the kiss for a just moment longer.

“I _really_ have to go,” he repeats in a whisper and Chanyeol’s chest bounces as the man lets out a deep, quiet chuckle.

“I understand,” Chanyeol’s hand squeezes Baekhyun’s waist one final time before he feels the same fingers tracing along his cheek and into his hairline.

Once he pulls his face away from Chanyeol’s chest -- and the very inviting scent of the man’s cologne -- Baekhyun knows he probably has the silliest look on his face. But he’s happy. His reluctance to leave only testifies to that fact.

“So I’ll see you soon then?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol leans down to quickly place a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, and somehow that’s even sweeter than all the kisses they just shared.

With one final wave and a “Thank you for dinner,” Baekhyun exits the apartment.

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up late, not because from the grape depression of the wine, but because of the daze he’s still in from the kiss the evening before. Everything feels fluffy and warm and all he wants to do is daydream in his bed about Chanyeol’s delicious cooking and his equally delicious lips. But his alarm has other priorities.

The happy daze lingers after he’s pulled himself from bed and as begins to ready for work; causing him to put his shirt on inside out on his first attempt _and_ accidentally choose a brown belt to wear with black loafers. As he’s lacing his shoes, he reminds himself to text Jongdae -- maybe even Kyungsoo -- to thank him for introducing him to Chanyeol. (Yes, he’s in that good of a mood that an admission of the sorts won’t even damage his pride.)

 

Due his morning forgetfulness, Baekhyun has to dash to his apartment to retrieve his briefcase from his coffee table and run back to his office before his lunch break ends. He splurges on a cab knowing that it will cut a good 15 minutes off the commute. He’s just paid the cabbie and is throwing himself out of the car when a familiar patch of brown hair catches his eye through the glass window of the coffee shop below his apartment.

He freezes on the sidewalk, staring into the little coffee shop on the ground floor. There, in a window seat sits Chanyeol, with that oh so charming smile on his face as he reaches across the table to playfully jab at his companion. But that’s not what has Baekhyun frozen in place.

Chanyeol’s companion is none other than Kyungsoo, who is doing his best signature scowl at the taller man before his lips break into a wide smile.

Baekhyun isn’t sure if he’s more shocked by the smile or the way that the pair look at each other. Jongdae said they were friends, but there’s more than friendliness in that gaze. There’s something akin to fondness, familiarity, like they’ve done this hundreds of times. A grim feeling hits Baekhyun like a ton of bricks.

A loud honk startles him, reminding him that he’s still standing there, half out of the cab and holding up the cabbie’s departure. More importantly, he’s in a rush himself.

As he darts up to his apartment, he can’t wipe Kyungsoo’s smile from his mind. He runs out of the building minutes later, briefcase in-hand, and makes it a point to walk in the direction opposite the small shop to hail a cab.

He doesn’t know why he’s so bothered, but he knows he doesn’t want to happen across Chanyeol and Kyungsoo together again. He _knew_ they knew each other, but a small part of him wonders why Kyungsoo is _everywhere_ ; why he’s somehow close with everyone he considers dear. At this rate, he wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Kyungsoo has been a member of Luhan and Minseok’s soccer club all this time. He knows it’s a bit irrational, but he can’t help it.

It’s only once he’s safely in the backseat, pulling away from his block that he is able to message Jongdae.

 **To: Jongdae**  
 _How do Kyungsoo and Chanyeol know each other again?_

 **From: Jongdae**  
 _Oh, I never told you?_

 _They used to date. Long time ago._

 

Baekhyun tries to ignore the tight feeling in his chest as he rushes back into his office.

 

 

 

Later that evening, all Baekhyun wants is to distract himself from sulking. He enters Jongdae’s apartment without a knock, as usual and his happy to spot his best friend alone.

“Honestly?” Baekhyun comments as he sets his eyes on Jongdae on the couch, headset on, fingers moving furiously across his keyboard.

Jongdae’s eyes remain fixated on the screen, but he does manage to grunt out, “Hey Baek,” before a series of lingo-laden profanities spill from his lips.

“You’re twenty-seven years old and spending your Friday night playing League of Legends.”

“Yup,” Jongdae is shameless. “And what about you?” He teases a bit dramatically, even for Jongdae. “No hot date with Chanyeol tonight?”

 _Chanyeol_. Baekhyun scowls involuntarily. He has no right to be bitter, but he still feels lied to and maybe a little teeny bit jealous. He’s only had a few hours to digest the information, afterall.

He releases a showy huff as he plops himself next to Jongdae.

“Huh. You _know_ I only go out with him for the food, Jongdae, please.” It’s petty and he knows he doesn’t mean it as soon as the words leave his mouth, but he figures he’s allowed to be a little immature every once in awhile, especially to Jongdae who won’t take his harsh words to heart.

But, instead of laughing, Jongdae’s eyes go wide as he stares at his laptop screen. “Uh, right. Uh…”

Baekhyun has no interest in watching Jongdae furiously bang keys and shout obscenities into his headset for the evening -- and he also doesn’t want to keep thinking about Chanyeol -- so he rolls his eyes one final time before raising himself from the couch. He supposes he’ll spend the evening in his apartment, drowning himself in dramas and the few snack foods he keeps handy.

“You’re boring. I’m going to go back to my place. Call me if you want to watch a movie or something.”

He overlooks Jongdae’s odd silence, and the way his friend is guiltily worrying his lip between his teeth as he exits.

 

 

After a few days to process the new information -- that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were once an _item_ \-- Baekhyun kind of comes to terms with it. So they dated. But they aren’t dating now, and Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun. Twice. That has to mean something.

He knows that, deep down, it has nothing to do with Chanyeol, and everything to do with his own pre-existing insecurities surrounding Kyungsoo and his gradual encroachment into his friendship circle.

So, after days of silence he shoots Chanyeol a quick text, finally setting his sites on the burger place he wanted to visit with Jongdae before Chanyeol and his delicious meals distracted him.

Only, for the first time, there’s no response from Chanyeol before he falls into a fitful sleep.

 **To: ChAnniekkuma**  
 _There’s a new burger place in Hongdae. You free Wednesday evening?_

 **To: ChAnniekkuma**  
 _How was your day?_

 **To: ChAnniekkuma**  
 _There’s an international food fair in Itaewon next weekend. Wanna go together?_

 **To: Chanyeol?**  
 _Hello?_

Baekhyun’s back on Jongdae’s couch. He’s in a foul mood. So foul that even a little snuggling with his best friend won’t remedy his anxious thoughts. At least Kyungsoo is out for the night.

Though he hasn’t said anything, Jongdae knows something is up. Baekhyun didn’t even check the fridge when he walked in the apartment. He never forgets to check the fridge.

They sit in silence for a while -- Baekhyun nuzzled against Jongdae’s thigh as his friend grades papers -- before Baekhyun finally speaks.

“Hey, wanna check out that burger place I mentioned in Hongdae? I haven’t gone yet.”

“What happened to asking Chanyeol?” Jongdae looks perplexed as he pulls his attention away from the test in his hand.

“I did... but he hasn’t been responding to my messages,” Baekhyun sulks, twiddling his thumbs and pouting. “Maybe he’s busy, but I haven’t heard back from him all week.”

Jongdae sets down his red pen and worries his lip for a moment. Jongdae only bites his lip like that when he feels guilty about something, and suddenly Baekhyun’s heart beats with worry.

“Listen, Baek…”

“What?” Baekhyun lifts himself from Jongdae’s thigh to sit up properly. He doesn’t like the way Jongdae’s eyes nervously look anywhere but him.

“You know last week, when you barged in while I was gaming...?”

“Yeah?”

“Well… uh… remember how I had a headset on? And I was teasing you about Chanyeol and you said that you only go out with him for the food?”

Oh no, Baekhyun has a sinking feeling he knows exactly where this is going.

Jongdae’s lips tug into a proper frown before he reluctantly admits, “... Chanyeol was in the battle with me… and on the headset.”

“And he... heard?” Baekhyun ventures to ask, though he already knows the answer.

His heart sinks when Jongdae nods solemnly.

“Crap, crap, crap, crap.”

 

 

It only takes a little pulling of Jongdae’s leg to get Kyungsoo to share the address of Chanyeol’s restaurant. He knew Chanyeol worked somewhere fancy, but nothing prepared him for exactly how high-class the restaurant is. Had he given any thought to his plan aside from: _find restaurant, apologize, confess, (apologize again if necessary),_ he might be dressed a little more appropriately.

The hostess greets him almost as soon as he walks through the doors -- before he’s had a chance to properly take in the swanky decor -- asking him if he has a reservation.

“Uh, no. Actually, I’m not here to dine,” He thinks it should be rather obvious, given that he’s dressed in his ‘comfort’ jeans and his favorite hoodie. He'd essentially darted out of his apartment as soon as he received the text from Jongdae forty five minutes ago, his outfit the last thing on his mind.

“Oh,” She seems a bit put-off by his presence, “Then how can I help you?”

“May I speak with Chanyeol?” Baekhyun uses his most polite and formal voice, still overwhelmed by the fanciness of it all. “I think he’s part of the kitchen staff?” He adds.

Baekhyun watches as one of her eyebrows darts incredulously halfway up her forehead. “Our sous chef, Park Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun sputters in place. Chanyeol said he worked in the kitchen, he never mentioned being the prestigious restaurant’s _sous chef_. Though, the five-star cooking _maybe_ should have given that fact away.

“I guess so?” He finally answers moments later, after the realization has fully digested.

“Uh, he’s probably busy right now, it’s peak hour. But I can pass a message to him and maybe he’ll come out and meet you when he has a moment. Can I get your name?” She offers, her wary -- but formal -- smile in place as she measures up Baekhyun with her eyes.

Baekhyun agrees quickly, “Sure, that’ll be fine. And Baekhyun. You can tell him Baekhyun is here. I’ll just… take a seat at the bar?”

“Right this way, sir.”

Thirty minutes later and there’s no sign of Chanyeol. Instead, Baekhyun peers into his empty wine glass, wondering if it’s worth his time to order another or if he should just take the hint and leave. The restaurant _is_ busy after all, and Baekhyun doesn’t necessarily have any business interrupting Chanyeol at work. It’s not like he’s his official boyfriend or anything.

He decides to stay for one more glass, and if Chanyeol hasn’t arrived by the time it’s finished, he’ll take the hint and leave quietly.

Baekhyun takes his time on the second glass, thinking back on how much he genuinely enjoys spending time with Chanyeol. He likes his laugh, and his stupid puns, and the way that he looks at him like he’s more than a self-centered jerk who likes food more than he likes people....

But, much sooner than Baekhyun would like, the wine is gone and he dejectedly asks the bartender for his bill.

The wine is incredibly overpriced and handing over his credit card to pay stings almost as bad as the feeling rejection he hasn’t experienced in a long time. He ponders if this is the same feeling all his “dinner dates” experienced when he disappeared.

The hostess throws him a sad, knowing look as he makes his exit.

Karma’s finally come to kick him in the ass.

 

 

The next night, Baekhyun mopes into Jongdae’s apartment. He opens the front door to find Kyungsoo alone on the couch, quietly talking on the phone. Figures Jongdae wouldn’t be home when Baekhyun needs him the most, and Kyungsoo -- of all people -- would be.

“Alright, I’ll see you then. Feel better.” Kyungsoo says into his cell phone, apparently unaware of Baekhyun’s presence. Baekhyun gently shuts the door as Kyungsoo ends the call.

“Was that Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks before he can stop himself. His voice startles Kyungsoo, who turns to him with wide eyes, hand smacking against his chest.

Blame it on the rejection, maybe a little bit of the lingering jealousy, but the thought of Chanyeol chatting away with Kyungsoo while he's been ignoring Baekhyun just adds to the dull ache in his heart.

“I really need to remember to lock that door,” Kyungsoo peers at Baekhyun seriously as ever once his breathing returns to normal. “And yes, it was.”

Baekhyun nods somberly before seating himself on the couch, a cushion’s distance from Kyungsoo.

“I fucked up,” he mumbles to himself more than Kyungsoo.

“Yes, you did.” He sounds nervous having Baekhyun in such close proximity, and Baekhyun doesn’t really blame him. He’s not sure they’ve ever properly been alone together -- a _nd,_ a mopey Baekhyun is probably the last thing he wants to deal with.

But Baekhyun needs to vent, and if Jongdae isn’t home, Kyungsoo will have to deal with his dejected ramblings. Just this once.

“I didn’t mean it,” He can feel Kyungsoo’s eyes boring wary holes into his face, it’s more than a little unnerving. “I know I said I only go out with him for the free food, but it wasn’t true. Hell, I paid for half of those meals! I was just bitter and… maybe a bit jealous.” The last part is said in a mumble in the hopes Kyungsoo won’t catch it. But as Baekhyun glances over he sees a small, knowing smile on Kyungsoo’s lips -- and he knows he heard it all.

“Jealous?” Kyungsoo echoes, and Baekhyun immediately regrets everything he just let slip through his lips.

He draws a deep breath. “You already get to be my best friend’s roommate, he adores you. Since you’ve moved in, everything has been ‘Kyungsoo this’ and ‘Kyungsoo that’ and maybe I’m a bit afraid that I’m… being replaced. As if that isn’t enough already, I finally meet a guy that I really, really like and I find out you dated him first. And you two look so comfortable together. Just like the way you and Jongdae are so _comfortable_ with each other. And… ugh,” Baekhyun buries his face in his hands. “Why are you _everywhere_?”

There’s a long silence and Baekhyun looks up from his palms to see Kyungsoo’s brows knitted in concentration. “I see where you’re coming from,” he says calmly. “I mean, I’ve always known part of the reason you didn’t like me had to do with my being so close with Jongdae. But, I’m not _you_ , Baekhyun. I’ll never be able to replace what you are to him, ever. Jongdae and I have our own friendship, and it’s great as it is. Trust me, I’m not looking to be Baekhyun 2.0, I have no desire to get text messages about his sexual escapades or bowel movements.”

Baekhyun attempts a feeble laugh.

“As for Chanyeol…. Yes, we did date. But it was _ages_ ago. First semester of college, and it barely lasted a couple months. We stayed friends because that’s essentially what we were all along. Besides, _I’m_ not the one he likes.”

At this point, Baekhyun’s made himself quite comfortable in the cradle of shame that’s made up of his own palms. As if it isn’t pathetic enough to be spilling his heart to his arch enemy, his arch enemy is also said man’s ex, _and_ \-- most frustratingly -- everything he’s saying is so rational… and kind.

“I just want to tell him that I like him too, just him. Not the food. But I already showed up at his work and he blew me off. I’ve tried calling and texting, but he ignores me. I have only a small shred of dignity left and I refuse to go to his apartment and talk to a closed door hoping he’s listening on the other side.”

The words come out mumbled, but he’s pretty sure Kyungsoo catches them all -- Kyungsoo never misses anything.

There’s a long silence before Kyungsoo inhales deeply and turns to Baekhyun, who's peeking out at Kyungsoo from the crack between his fingers. Kyungsoo examines Baekhyun’s pitiful state before nodding to himself in some sort of resolution.

“I might be able to help you out,” His tone is far from warm, but there is a gentle edge to it that he’s never used with Baekhyun before.

Baekhyun looks up, suddenly hopeful. “Really?”

“Really.” Kyungsoo confirms, face stern as ever. “You’re not a horrible guy, a bit self-centered ninety percent of the time, but from what I know as his _friend_ , Chanyeol likes you. If you’re serious about this -- about him -- I can help you.”

Despite the heart to heart, it still feels a bit like making a deal with the devil, but Baekhyun is willing to try just about anything at this point.

“Okay, what do I have to do?”

 

 

It's Friday night and for the first time in many years, Baekhyun is slaving away in the kitchen -- Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s kitchen -- re-acquainting himself with cooking wares he hasn't touched in ages.

“Kyungsoo, couldn’t you just help me with the salad?” Baekhyun pleads from the kitchen island.

“ _Nope. I’ve already done my part to help you,_ ” Kyungsoo hollers from his comfortable perch on the couch. “ _The rest is up to you._ ”

Baekhyun takes his anger out on the cherry tomatoes in the salad greens, while he scowls and silently mimics Kyungsoo.

“ _And you only have about… 20 minutes._ ”

Baekhyun contemplates throwing the tongs at Kyungsoo’s unsuspecting head.

He’s decided that vegetable stew is his safest bet, since he doesn’t trust himself to properly prepare meat just yet. But vegetables, vegetables he can trust. His chopping is sloppy and slow and he might have mixed up the salt and sugar measurements, but he thinks he’s at least got about half the recipe right. Plus, it’s the gesture that counts. (At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself as he watches another questionable vegetable roll in the boiling broth.)

A knock to the door startles him out of his cooking frenzy, and his hands involuntarily begin to shake with nerves. This is the moment.

“Hey, Chanyeol,” he hears Kyungsoo greet the guest as soon as the door opens. “Come on in, have a seat.”

Baekhyun stands frozen in the kitchen, knowing that in only a few seconds, Chanyeol is going to realize he’s there too -- that Kyungsoo tricked him. He’s terrified Chanyeol is going to ignore him  just like had at the restaurant, and stomp off.

As Chanyeol moves towards the couch, he inevitably passes by the open kitchen. He stops in his tracks once he spots Baekhyun.

“Hi,” Baekhyun waves the salad tongs in his right hand in greeting before realizing what he’s doing and grimacing to himself.

“Uh, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol looks so confused. His brows furrow even more when he realizes Kyungsoo is putting on his coat and moving towards the door.

“Well, my work here is done,” Kyungsoo smiles reassuringly at Baekhyun, and if that isn’t scary enough, he’s also reaching for the doorknob, “Have a good dinner you two.” And with that, he exits the apartment, locking the door behind him.

“Um…” Chanyeol’s eyes are busy looking anywhere but at Baekhyun. “What’s this about?” He cautiously eyes the pot on the stove and the tomato bits scattered across the abandoned cutting board.

“I made you -- us -- dinner. All of it. From scratch,” Baekhyun is doing his best not to ramble just yet. “Except, the kimchi. Kyungsoo made the kimchi.”

“Why?” The sharpness of Chanyeol’s tone stings, but Baekhyun has to stay strong.

“Why don’t you have a seat, and then we’ll talk?” Baekhyun offers, lips curling into a nervous -- but hopefully inviting -- smile. He so badly wants Chanyeol agree, and he hopes his eyes don’t look too pleading.

He almost wants to jump for joy when Chanyeol gives a small shrug before moving himself over to the dining room table -- taking in the lit candles and small floral centerpiece along the way -- and pulling out a chair. He folds his palms into his lap, waiting patiently for further instruction.

Baekhyun tries to mimic Chanyeol’s gestures from the last dinner they shared as he sets the dishes on the table. It’s a modest meal, only a salad, some kimchi and the stew, but he hopes it’s enough.

He seats himself across from Chanyeol, who’s glancing nervously at the food.

“Well, dinner is served,” Baekhyun says as cheerily as he can, folding his napkin in his lap and waiting for Chanyeol to dig in.

Three minutes into the meal -- not that Baekhyun is counting -- and Chanyeol still hasn’t said a word. He has, however, taken a few bites of salad. No look of disgust has crossed his face yet, so Baekhyun can rejoice at that small victory. But, he realizes he’s going to have to take the reigns on the conversation he knows they need to have.

“So, you’re the sous chef at Chez Marie?” Baekhyun inquires, overly polite and awkward. He watches as Chanyeol sticks out his tongue to test the broth before he commits to a full spoonful. He must deem it edible enough, and Baekhyun nearly sighs aloud.

“Why are you so curious now?” Chanyeol combats as soon as he’s done chewing.

Baekhyun sets down his spoon. He was hoping dinner would be a bit further along -- maybe a glass of wine further to be exact -- before he got to the confession part. But, oh well.

“Look Chanyeol. What you heard on the headset with Jongdae…. I didn’t mean that.”

“Oh really? You sounded pretty confident. That’s your thing, right? Jongdae warned me before he set us up that you had this habit of going out to dinner, purposely making yourself unavailable, then eventually disappearing. But I thought it was worth a shot anyway because Kyungsoo said I’d like you. Then when you willingly asked me out a second time, I thought maybe I was... special. Must have just been wishful thinking.”

Chanyeol’s tone remains cold and distant, unaffected even. His words sting -- both for how true _and_ how untrue they are. Yes, that was his thing up until he met Chanyeol. But Chanyeol wasn’t, and _isn’t_ one of his Tinder dates that he uses as a means to an end. Chanyeol _is_ special, and perhaps it’s Baekhyun’s own wishful thinking that the other man could see that.

Baekhyun draws another deep breath. “I’m not going to try and say that I haven’t done that in the past. But with you it was... different.” Chanyeol huffs out a bitter laugh Baekhyun does his best to not be deterred.

“When Jongdae set me up with you, I didn’t go into it looking for a free meal. My motives with you were never about getting you to buy me dinner and disappearing. Granted, I wasn’t exactly expecting to hit it off with you either, but I did. Because you’re charming, and funny in your own way, and you can talk about food in a way that makes it sound better than sex.

“I know what I said to Jongdae on the headset was cruel, and petty, but please believe that I really, really didn’t mean it. I had a bad day, and I didn’t want Jongdae to tease me about you because… I just … really like spending time with you.”

He knows his words aren’t exactly as coherent as he’d like, but Chanyeol’s gaze is locked on him, and his features seem to soften with every jumbled admittance.

“So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that, without an agenda for free food or any other ulterior motives, I have a small, polite, and very genuine crush on you and I’d like to keep seeing you.. if you can forgive me for being an ass.” He finishes, folding his hands into his lap and looking at Chanyeol hopefully.

Chanyeol continues to sit in silence, and with each passing second Baekhyun grows closer and closer to darting out of the apartment, leaving his heart behind in Jongdae’s kitchen chair.

“I see,” Chanyeol finally speaks. “Maybe some of this is my fault too, since I cut straight to ignoring you instead of giving you a chance to explain -- ”

“No,” Baekhyun cuts in, “It was all entirely my fault, _my_ insecurities, that caused the misunderstanding in the first place. I would have done the same thing in your shoes.”

Chanyeol laughs bitterly, “Truth be told, I thought that if what you said was true, that it would be better to beat you at your own game. Cut off all ties before you ran away with any more of my heart than you already had. Maybe the sense of vindication would make it hurt less. Because, admittedly, I also have a bit more than a very polite crush on you.”

“Really?” Baekhyun smiles nervously.

“Really. I’m sorry, too. And... I forgive you,” Baekhyun’s heart feels lighter than it has in weeks when one side of Chanyeol’s mouth curves into a fond smile. “So, what do you say we put this small misunderstanding behind us and continue as we were?”

Baekhyun doesn’t -- _can’t_ \-- wait a millisecond before proclaiming, “I’d like that,” with a tad too much enthusiasm.

Soon, they’re back in the same rhythm they’ve always been in: eating, and laughing at each other between bites; Chanyeol’s feet reaching under the table to play with Baekhyun’s all the while.

“You know that you’re supposed to take the bay leaves out of the stew before serving it, right?” Chanyeol asks with a smirk, halfway through the meal.

“You’re not supposed to leave them in?” Baekhyun’s eyes widen at his own mistake.

“Well, technically bay leaves are poisonous.”

Great.First he’s a jerk, and _then_ he inadvertently tries to poison Chanyeol. Splendid.

“Also, they’re sharp and nearly impossible to chew. Great for flavor, but yes, you should definitely remove them before serving.” Chanyeol chuckles as he shakes his head, pulling another sharp, green leaf from his tongue.

“I didn’t know…” Baekhyun whispers, focusing on his hands. He chances a look up through his lashes to see Chanyeol smiling at him, just the way he had when they first met; eyes twinkling with a fondness that makes Baekhyun’s jaw drop a little.

His heart goes haywire when Chanyeol wraps his own legs around Baekhyun’s under the table to comfort him.

“It’s okay. I already told you, you can leave all the cooking to me.”

And with that simple promise, Baekhyun’s certain that he’s fallen head over spoon.


End file.
